1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dye composition, and, more particularly, to a dye composition for keratinous fibers which is capable of dyeing keratinous fibers such as hairs and the like with a high degree of saturation and vividness.
2. Description of the Background
Oxidizing dyes, in which a developer and a coupling agent are employed in combination, have widely been used for dyeing keratinous fibers such as hairs or the like. These oxidizing dyes make use of the strong dyeing capability of oxidizing coloring substances which are produced by the oxidizing-coupling reaction of a developer and a coupling agent. P-phenylenediamine derivatives, diaminopyridine, 4-aminopyrazolone derivatives, hetero-cyclic hydrazones, and the like are used as the developer.
These conventional oxidizing dyes have problems in their insufficient performances in terms of saturation or vividness of colors, dyeing capability, and fastness. Development of a dye which is free from these defects has, therefore, been desired.
The present inventors have undertaken extensive studies in order to overcome the above problems in oxidizing dyes, and as a result found that the use of a specific 4-aminophenol derivative substituted at the 2-position as a developer for dyeing keratinous fibers provides a high degree of saturation and vividness of colors as well as good fastness. This finding has led to the completion of this invention.